


【Evanstan】Date Me

by FangYang



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangYang/pseuds/FangYang
Summary: Sebastian一边在玄关处换鞋，一边在脑中飞速地思考。如果你的醋王男朋友在未被告知的前提下从网络上得知了你的PR约会，而你回到家的时候发现他在看你主演的尺度非常大的电影，那说明了什么？





	【Evanstan】Date Me

Sebastian觉得自己也许是要“完蛋”了。

他还没有发生过什么真正的职业生涯大爆炸，但也许现在他的情感生活要来上那么一发惊爆点。他正在和那位在婚礼上挽着他左手的伴娘姑娘进行一个相对美好的午餐时间，说起来这场“约会”还有着那么一点被指定的PR意味，其实大部分时间都是像炫耀自己心爱宝贝一样的斯坦先生在向漂亮的姑娘描述着自己的男朋友。

“Chris Evans，forever.”Sebastian朝她挑眉，那双蓝绿色仿佛小鹿一般的美丽眼睛里充满了愉悦的气息，他的声音里也是同样控制不住的上扬，“我的男朋友，美国队长，全美情人，英俊迷人，身材好到爆炸，最重要是他特别爱我。当然，我也非常爱他…”

棕色卷发的女士朝Sebastian翻了个白眼，在看不见的桌布底下轻轻地踹了踹他的小皮鞋，她还未来得及回复这个得意洋洋的小鹿仔，然后对方便被桌子上手机的提示音吸引了注意力。

Sebastian拿起手机，按开屏幕才发现那是来自于他登录的Twitter小号的新消息提示。他定睛一看，在愣了三秒后觉得自己今晚回到家完好的小屁股恐怕不保，探过头来一同查看的姑娘则在看完讯息哈哈大笑，朝他露出了揶揄的笑容。他敢保证，那个笑容里必定还有一点儿“幸灾乐祸”的意味。

“Sebastian Stan疑似和新任女友约会，据目击者描述甚至还有几个甜蜜的亲吻？”“Chris Evans手滑点赞粉丝Date me讯息”——这两个新消息足以让他明白北美第一醋王的老埃文斯绝对是吃醋了。

*

Sebastian回到家时，Chris正坐在他们一起去家具城里挑选的米白色布艺沙发上看电视。卫星电视里正在放映的是Sebastian前些年主演的<铜牌巨星>，而Chris正对着荧幕上映出挺翘小屁股的他露出了欣赏的微笑。

Sebastian一边在玄关处换鞋，一边在脑中飞速地思考。如果你的醋王男朋友在未被告知的前提下从网络上得知了你的PR约会，而你回到家的时候发现他在看你主演的尺度非常大的电影，那说明了什么？

——说明了Sebastian今晚的屁股会被操到肿。

看上去只有18岁的男人在心里甜蜜地叹了口气，Sebastian现在只能够希望他主动撒娇求饶，能换得Chris今晚能少操他两次，至少不要像上次一样把他操到一边哭一边昏睡过去，然后醒来发现这个仿佛真有美国队长四倍力的男人那根粗长的性器还满满当当地塞在他的后穴里，再一次把他日到只能流泪。

Sebastian走了过去，他并没有坐在沙发上，而且选择了跪坐在Chris的双腿之间。他好看的脸蛋正趴在男人的大腿上，用他那软软糯糯的声调呼唤着对方：“Chris……”

“起来，地上凉。”Chris皱了皱眉，伸出手想把这个把自己膝盖磕在冰凉大理石地板上的小孩拉起来，在对方纹丝不动的坚持一下，只好无奈地说，“要不你把膝盖放在我的脚上。”

“你最好啦。”Sebastian笑眯眯地朝他撒娇，“不要生气好不好嘛。”

“我没有生气，宝贝。”Chris无奈极了地叹了口气，他弯下腰，凑上前去轻轻地将一个温柔的吻印在对方的额头上，“别乱想。”

“那你干嘛要恰巧的看到那条‘date me’的讯息？我才不相信你是手滑呢。”Sebastian将脸靠在Chris的腿上迷恋地蹭了蹭，手指宛如弹着钢琴似的在他的腿上调皮跳动，“还把我那么久之前的电影拿出来看，哼，大醋坛子。”

“好吧。我承认我是有那么一点点吃醋了，宝贝。”Chris无奈地抚摸着对方柔软的头发，“只是那么一点。”

“我错了嘛，我应该事先告诉你的。但我真的…”Sebastian抬起脸来望着他，然后被Chris出声打断了，男人的手安慰地抚上了他的面庞，声音依旧是温柔极了，“是我不该吃醋，我只是有点儿忍不住。毕竟那是你的工作，我不会希望因为我你的职业生涯会受到影响。”

“我们的职业生涯不是早在粉丝那儿就已经爆炸了吗？她们应该叫什么…Evanstan，是的，我跟你的cp粉，在他们心里我们大概已经滚了几百遍床单了。”Sebastian朝他眨眨眼，露出一个甜蜜的笑容，“事实上我们不止这个数。所以我允许你对我吃醋，亲爱的。”

Sebastian不再继续说下去，他将脸凑了上去，隔着柔软的家居服熟练地舔舐着对方还在沉睡中的昂然巨物。他的舌尖围绕着性器的形状打着转，整张脸蛋都快埋进男人的裤裆里去了，鼻尖内充溢着属于Chris Evans令他无比着迷的味道，那个他无比熟悉、曾多次进出他的体内的性器慢慢地苏醒过来，在被濡湿的家居服上顶起一个弧度，于是Chris听见他的爱人在他的腿间含糊不清地说：“作为隐瞒你的赔礼，你今天可以用你想做的任何方式干我。”

“难道每次不都是我想要的方式吗？”Chris失笑。

Sebastian一下子无法反驳，羞得满脸通红。他用那个毫无威胁力的眼神软绵绵地瞪了对方一眼，然后埋下头去用牙齿轻轻地扯开了家居服的松紧带，然后将家居服连同内裤一起扯了下来。硬挺的性器没了外物的束缚一下子弹出来，猛地擦过了Sebastian的嘴边。他下意识地伸出舌头舔了舔嘴边巨大而圆润的性器头部，然后换来的是手中沉甸甸的巨物猛地一跳。Sebastian脸红红地抿抿嘴，这个在他体内进出过多次的熟悉肉棒仍旧能让他发出“好大”的感叹，一只手根本无法掌握的巨物在他的口腔里、身体内数次驰骋，将他服侍得舒爽极了。

他身子往前靠了靠，然后双手握住肉棒，将它放入了自己湿热的口中，他毫不意外地听见Chris发出了被挤压的闷哼。他在含弄的同时手指也没有停下来，那双好看的手正颇有技巧地揉捏着Chris的性器，他从硬挺的柱身一路抚摸到了底下的两个湿润的小球，他像灵动地抚琴一般在性器上描绘着一幅淫靡的画卷，粗大的肉棒在他的口腔里被刺激得又胀大了几分，他尽心尽力地吞吐着，而Chris则迷恋地抚摸着他的脸庞，紧紧地盯着Sebastian被自己的性器抽插得两颊鼓起的英俊面庞。

Chris低头看着他的目光让Sebastian更加害羞了，他只好在含着性器的同时抬眼望向对方，他那湿漉漉的无辜眼神以及被性器顶得发红的唇瓣让Chris更加兴奋了，男人忍不住按着他的脑袋自己挺腰向前一顶，性器被压迫着进入了一个柔嫩紧致的内部，然后Chris毫不掩饰自己欲望地粗喘了一声，满怀情欲地看着Sebastian。

“宝贝。”Chris低低地喊他。

Sebastian从来都没法拒绝Chris的一切请求。他抬起湿漉漉的睫毛看了Chris一眼，然后低下头去主动地为男人深喉。性器进入到一个更加柔嫩温热的内部，被嫩肉所仅仅包裹着。方才的舔弄早已让Sebastian适应了口中的巨物，他尽量放松着喉咙让性器插得更深，主动的深喉让Chris掩盖不住的舒爽地叹息。

Chris不再忍受起来，他将手指探入他的宝贝柔软浓密的头发里，然后按着他的脑袋让Sebastian仰起头来，胯下一下一下地朝柔软的口腔里慢慢顶弄着，不快，也不用力，给了对方足够的喘息时间。

无论看过多少次，Sebastian永远能够让Chris心跳加速，伴随着一种名为初见时的无法控制的心动。他迷恋地看着Sebastian尽心尽力地吞吐着他的性器，本该粉嫩的嘴角被粗大的肉棒撑到发红，透明的粘液从自己的性器上一路牵扯到他的唇间，染上一层亮晶晶的水光。他无法控制住自己兴奋地朝Sebastian的口中顶得更深的一下，对方被他突然的插入呛得咳了一声，他眼角控制不住的流下生理性的泪水，那双好看的大眼睛正湿漉漉地看着Chris，男人从他的眼中看见了更多的迷恋与爱意。

“宝贝，起来。”他说，“我要操你。”

Sebastian并未听从他的话语，他低下头用力地含住性器吮吸了一口，然后伸出红艳艳的舌头，极其缓慢地从肉棒底部一路舔了上来，然后虔诚极了地留下一个亲吻，这才站起身子，任由对方急切地将他拉入温暖的怀中，同他交换着缠绵的亲吻。

他被强壮的男人抱在怀里铺天盖地的亲吻笼罩住了。Chris有时候会甜蜜极了地感叹，明明两人都是三十好几的男人了，却还老是像那些血气方刚整天想要黏糊在一起的小年轻似的，舍不得分开一分一秒。特别是Sebastian，犹如上天赐给他最大的带着蜜糖甜味的宝贝，永远陪伴在曾经闷闷不乐的他身边，直到现在，也直到永远。

这是一个能够让两人都能舒服得喟叹出来的吻。Chris与Sebastian缠绵地纠缠住对方的舌头，而Chris强势地伸出舌头顶开了对方未合拢的牙齿，狠狠地扫荡过他口腔内的每一寸软肉，然后模仿性交的动作卷起他的舌尖吮吸着。Sebastian被男人抱在大腿上吻得动情极了，因此Chris的手指抚上他已经分泌出粘液的后穴时忍不住在亲吻中泄出闷闷的笑声，“你湿得好厉害。”

其实早在为Chris口交时，被粗大的性器抵住敏感的上颚磨蹭时——熟悉的爱人的气息笼罩了他的时候，他湿热的穴道里已经分泌出熟悉接纳男人性器的粘液。Sebastian无论是多少次同Chris做爱，即便是他们在一起已经整整七年，他还是极其容易在性事中害羞。他羞红的脸如同落日余晖的晚霞一样，于是他只好将头埋在男人的颈窝里，发出被对方手指玩弄后穴的呻吟声。

Chris的手指粘上了冰凉的润滑液，顺着Sebastian流出肠液的湿黏黏的臀缝就抚上了他的后穴，他纤长的手指围着微微张开的小口色情地打转，稍加按摩之后便顶了进去。

Sebastian在男人的颈窝内发出动情的呻吟，他抬起头急切地吻上Chris的喉结，眼睛里是湿漉漉的情欲。他被对方玩弄得只能坐在男人的大腿上伴随着手指的动作磨蹭着，然后被对方的手握住腿根分得更开，Sebastian配合地张大了腿，将增加为两根的手指吞入得更深，于是Chris在这个嫩热紧致的穴道内肆意抠挖，并且将弓起的指骨狠狠地顶在了那块凸起的软肉上。

Sebastian急促地小声尖叫，染上一层情欲粉意的身体在Chris的怀抱中忍不住地颤抖，他试图磨蹭挪动着躲开那个将他的后穴玩弄得更加湿淋淋的手指，却仍旧被对方一下一下的按压，他身前地肉棒硬得更加厉害，小腹内不受控制地腾起一阵名为情欲的火。

Chris毫无顾忌地低下头将被他玩弄得日益胀大的乳肉含入口中，牙齿咬住褐红色的乳粒凶狠地啃咬着，Sebastian小声呜咽着，然后将对方的脑袋更加拉向自己，企图被玩弄得更多。他敏感极了地腰侧被Chris的另一只手煽情地抚摸，带着薄茧的指腹滑过凹陷的腰窝，他随着流出更多粘液的后穴发出了忍受不住的呻吟：“Chris…！嗯……操我，操我！”

“谁操你？”Chris在他耳边边舔弄着他的耳垂，一边将为他扩张的手指退了出去。换上的粗大肉棒正抵住湿淋淋的穴口滑动打转，Sebastian呜呜叫唤着用他滑腻地小屁股往肉棒上磨蹭，一边用甜腻的声音向男人撒娇，“老公…老公操我！”

胀得更大更粗的性器立刻往上一顶，挺进了温热的穴道，不作一丝停留，直挺挺地插到了最深处。巨大的被满足感与充满爱意的结合让两人同时发出舒服的喟叹。Chris一边按揉着Sebastian紧翘的臀肉，一边哄他，“Sebby，再喊喊我。”

Sebastian根本无法拒绝Chris仿佛呼喊蜜糖似的甜腻称呼。他呜咽着同对方接吻，胸前的乳肉被揉捏得通红，他在亲吻的空隙中断断续续地呼唤他的爱人：“Chris…老公、老公……唔…好舒服……”

“宝贝，你吸得好紧，屁股流了好多水…”Chris夸赞着被他操得浑身粉红的Seb，一边大开大合地在他的后穴里肆意驰骋，他在爱人的脸上留下一个又一个甜蜜的亲吻，他说，“宝贝，老公好爱你。”

被操干的快感犹如电流般从尾椎蹿起，Sebastian被男人操得在宽厚的怀抱中再也直不起腰，火热的阴茎全数抽出，又毫不留情地顶进娇嫩的穴道内，粗大的性器将内壁上的褶皱反复磨平，他后穴中分泌出的粘液与润滑剂一起被猛力的抽插挤压出白色的泡沫，他的腿根在Chris的手中颤抖抽搐，整个身体软了下去，只留滑腻的臀部被男人顶起一个挺翘的弧度。

性器继续朝着每个敏感点上碾压着，快速地抽插带动出了被操得通红的肠肉，Chris有力的腰部即使是坐在沙发上也能够快速地提跨抽插，凶狠的动作磨蹭得Sebastian的腿根沾上一层湿漉漉的水光，肉体的拍打声在两人的耳边回荡，Sebastian再也没法说出一句完整的话，只能留着泪被男人悉数吻去，呜咽着呼唤着对方的名字。

充满爱意的结合让两人都情绪高涨——他们的确每一次都是如此，两个全心爱着对方的人让高潮席卷得更加猛烈，Sebastian的后穴甬道内痉挛绞缩，他被操得眼泪糊了满脸，最后只能够发出一声短促的呻吟，然后射在了自己和对方的小腹上。高潮的后穴激烈地收缩，压迫得Chris决定不再忍耐，闷哼一声然后将微凉的精液浇灌在那个被他操得熟透了的甬道之中。

Sebastian趴在他的胸膛上急促地喘息，高潮的余韵让他依旧控制不住地颤抖。Chris将他紧紧地搂进怀里，将吻留在了他像蝴蝶翅膀扑棱的睫毛上。

乖巧的男人在他的胸前抬起头来了，湿漉漉地望着他：“不吃醋了吧？”

“还是有点。”Chris在一个又一个的亲吻之中逗他，但语气却是极其认真，他说，“不过还有一个能让我不再吃醋的办法。”

“什么？”

“在你的生日当天答应我的求婚。”

Fin.


End file.
